


Reunion

by Naokichan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokichan/pseuds/Naokichan
Summary: Shinsegumi left Edo but Gintoki and Hijikata have a chance to see each other again before the war starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after Shinsengumi left Edo and wanted to post before they came back but couldn't because life. So, enjoy it now please. :)

Sun was setting behind the mountains circling the small village. An orange hue coloured the old, wooden houses’ white sliding doors and cobblestones in the gardens. Samurai from all ages were around, talking, planning, getting ready. For someone who got used to and actually liked wearing a uniform, Hijikata was quite comfortable in his old, dark blue yukata, but he still did not like the fact that all of Shinsengumi could wear whatever they want because Sougo was obviously trying to look like Kenshin and that kept making Hijikata cringe. Also, those bastards were too relaxed without their uniforms even though they were on the verge of a big fight any moment now.

Hijikata was sitting on the edge of the wooden floor looking out to the garden. He was smoking and watching the sun set with these things in mind… Until Sougo came and ruined everything… Again.

“Hijikata-san, it’s your turn tonight.”

“No it’s not. It was my turn two days ago. Tonight you’re on the watch and I’m gonna have a nice sleep, asshole!”

_And that annoying little brat seems to think he has the right to pout!_

“But I watched the soldiers’ training today.”

“And I joined meetings. We all do something.”

“But you’re a workaholic. It should be okay for you to work till you die. Actually, please work yourself to death tonight. I’m begging you.”

Sougo bowed to him like he was asking for something normal. Hijikata already had a scowl on his face since Sougo showed up but now his evening really got ruined because when Sougo wanted to slack off, nobody could stop him.

Before Hijikata could answer though, Yamazaki turned the corner and found them.

“Fukuchou, Okita taichou, there’s a letter from Edo. Everyone is waiting for you.”

They all left their positions in Bakufu’s police force now, but everyone around them kept using their old titles.

At the news, Sougo’s face lightened up but Hijikata couldn’t find it in himself to be happy. He was excited of course but this could be anything and if he knew anything at all about Gintoki, it was that he was very reckless. Hijikata only hoped this was good news and they both rushed to the biggest house on the other side of the garden.

The sun already had set and the stars started to shine one by one. Hijikata took notice of a beautiful full moon in the sky while running. Apparently everyone else already came because when he opened the door he saw a very big and lively crowd. _Lively… It must be good news!_

His heart was beating so fast now, he had a light flush on his cheeks and he cursed his body silently. He didn’t have any control over himself whatsoever. Just the thought of that he could maybe go back to Edo and see Gintoki again, just the thought of that was enough to get him all excited.

 _How pathetic… Did I really…_ He couldn’t end the sentence even in his own head. Yes, Hijikata was avoiding even the thought of Gintoki. He didn’t even dare to think about him because that was a big mistake to do.

He was sent to this little village far away from Edo for a mission… To convince people to join their cause, to bring people together to save the country. He was fighting for a big cause. And yes, he and Gintoki shared important things like their time, long nights that always felt so short and rare mornings where he could sleep in the warmth of Gintoki’s body. He even dared to say, they shared feelings when he was in Edo. Yes, they’ve been together for a long time. They made sure to meet almost every week and share a night together. Starting as acquintances who fuck sometimes, they got seperated as lovers who could open up their most intimate thoughts to each other.

See? That was why it was a mistake to think about Gintoki. He would get _sappy_. He would make disgusting comments about love and couldn’t believe he just thought those sentences. He would go over their best nights together, every time Gintoki helped him protect Shinsengumi and the mundane things like his stupid jokes, how that permy hair looked after a shower or even Gintoki’s face when he’s sleeping. _Ugh, I’m really the worst._

He shaked his head and tried to collect himself. With a hand in his hair, he walked up to Kondou. Kondou flashed one of his brightest smiles to him and Hijikata flushed a bit more. Kondou knew about them of course. He never quite got it himself but he had had his fair share of suspicions then. Hijikata didn’t know how to tell him for a long time, even after deciding he had to tell him. Then one night, after drinking a lot and failing to form the words for like an hour, he said it with a red face and faced absolute acceptance.

After that night, Kondou kept being very understanding when Hijikata suddenly disappeared late at night to come very early in the morning with dark circles under his eyes. And unbelievably, he managed to keep his mouth shut. Hijikata shared many things with Kondou until then, but none of them was to be kept from Sougo or even other people in Shinsengumi. He would get annoyed when Kondou talked about his past and he was surprised to hear Kondou implying he knew Hijikata’s feelings for Mitsuba. Apart from these two, Hijikata didn’t have any secrets until then. At least nothing as big as this, not that it was something he should have been ashamed of but it was still kind of a big deal to him. And Sougo would never let him live this down. At least, that was what he thought then.

When Sougo learned about them after following Hijikata to a love hotel a couple of times and threatening the owner of the hotel to give him information, he acted impossibly serious and mature for a short while. Then all hell broke loose. He fought Hijikata, blamed him with everything Hijikata blamed himself with and acted like even more of an asshole for a long time. That crisis ended suddenly one night after Hijikata talked about the situation with Gintoki though. Hijikata never knew what happened but he didn’t want to ask what Gintoki might have told Sougo.

Now Sougo was giving him a mocking look and Kondou was warmly smiling. Well, this might be good news.

“Things are going great in Edo apparently. Katsura says his faction is getting bigger really fast.”

“Can we really trust the new guys though? There might be spies in them.”

“Oh relax Toshi. There might be but I don’t think Katsura is that incompetent. He would realize such things easily.”

 _I beg to differ…_ Thought Hijikata, remembering report of Yamazaki’s inflitration in Joui mission he once read.

They moved to an inner room to discuss every bit of information Katsura sent them. After a long time of doing this as a duty, now Hijikata felt a need to do this in his very soul. This time his heart was in his duty too. An involuntary smile pulled his lips, but he quickly stopped himself. What did Gintoki brought him to? Was this good or bad, he didn’t even know.

000

After a long and tiring night, Hijikata went back to his room and pulled out his futon. He was terrified to admit that he was hopeful while getting under his comforter with his blue yukata. Katsura sent a very short letter with an old Joui member.

The man said Katsura just came back to Edo and sent the letter after discussing matters with big names like Shiroyasha and Commander of Kaientai. That was the most surprising thing in the meeting for old Shinsengumi. Katsura said nothing about Sakamoto Tatsuma in his letter. He only said their army was growing and getting stronger. It was now possible to successfully take down Bakufu. Most importantly, Shinsengumi should now slowly gather up everyone they could and get ready to go back to Edo. That was the most exciting part of Katsura’s letter. Hijikata squinted his eyes after reading the whole letter in seconds. He thought this looked a bit weird. Katsura didn’t tell them to do anything basically. He just wanted them to be ready to fight which was already how they are, at least Hijikata liked to think his men were ready. What was the point of such a short letter which doesn’t even tell anything important? To keep their morale high? To give hope? He’d prefer more information.

Another thing was that the man who brought the letter was not the fittest messenger Katsura knew probably. He admitted spending a couple of nights at inns because he could not go on which angered Hijikata so much that Kondou held him down and told him to sit down with worry in his eyes. It was not that long between there and Edo. At first they went much further but after gathering as many people as possible in other parts of Japan, they came to a village close to Edo since Hijikata thought this was the best place to hide while staying close enough to be able to follow what is happening in Edo. They sent a couple of soldiers to learn what was going on. Everyone they sent went and came back in a shorter time than this guy Katsura sent.

He was getting angrier the more he thought about this. He sat in his bed and put a cigarette between his lips. He pulled his mayonaisse lighter out and lighted his cigarette. After inhaling and exhaling once, he felt much better. He lied down putting his hands behind his head.

_Big names like Shiroyasha…_

That was what the messenger said.

_Shirosyasha…_

Was he okay with being called by that name? Did everyone start calling him Shiroyasha now? Did he remember those horrible times every time?

Hijikata stopped his train of thoughts there. No, he wasn’t going to go there. He wasn’t going to make himself feel miserable just because he was far away and can’t help Gintoki like he did many times in the past, like when Gintoki was drunk to oblivion and forgot even his own name but not the name of Shiroyasha, like that night when nightmares took a hold on Gintoki and didn’t leave him alone even when he was awake next day, like that time when Gintoki’s dull eyes looked like they were looking at a battlefield instead of bright and colorful streets of Kabukichou. Like when Hijikata held him tightly until Gintoki’s breathing turned normal and his shaking hands clutched Hijikata’s yukata instead of fighting against him.

Cicadas were chirping, the wind was whistling while shaking long trees and traveling down from the mountains into the endless looking green fields. The full moon was spreading its white radiance on the small pond at the end of the garden. Hijikata looked at the silver sparkles on the water through the small gap he left between two sliding doors when he wanted some air earlier that day. It was the end of summer and still very hot.

Hijikata thought he should have seen if Sougo was really keeping watch. Probably not. He didn’t want to get up though, he was really tired.

_Shiroyasha…_

His mind kept wandering that way. He felt longing in his very bones once again, like many times he felt after leaving Edo. _So close this time._ They were very close to going back to Edo as Katsura wrote. Though he knew it was a low possibility for both of them to stay alive after a big war like the one coming.

He sighed. Well, they would have to put everything they wanted to do and say in what little time they’d have when they could finally meet. Then he started thinking what he could say to Gintoki if they ever meet again. He was never good with words. Maybe he could just go up to him and kiss him… After pulling him to a secluded area of course.  
Hijikata never felt comfortable doing anything with Gintoki in public. No matter how horny he got or no matter how much he missed Gintoki, not even when he’s drunk. Hijikata would never touch Gintoki intimately in the presence of other people. He got used to doing almost everything in the dark, small spaces between the buildings in Kabukichou though. When you have Gintoki as your lover, you had to get used to his overeagerness getting out of hand even when he’s outside.

Hijikata let an affectionate smile grace his lips this time. Then memories started cascading on him and he turned around in his bed, stubbing his cigarette in the sake cup he kept next to his bed. He hugged his pillow and felt a blush spreading his face.

He thought of Gintoki, those times he pulled Hijikata somewhere dark enough to give him a rough, sloppy kiss while his hands wandered on Hijikata’s body, eventually settling on his hips. Those times Gintoki’s hand went under Hijikata’s yukata, lips next to Hijikata’s ear, teeth holding and biting, his whole body pressing Hijikata to the wall. Ahh, he was red to his ears now. He had to get up and close the door.

After going back to his bed his hand slowly went down and undid his obi. It fell on the bed while he got his back higher by getting on his knees. He pulled down his boxers and started stroking his cock while pushing a finger inside himself, trying to remember how he felt when Gintoki took him maddeningly slow that night.

000

The morning sky was rose coloured when the sun was only showing its edges behind the mountains. Hijikata Toushirou had a wooden basket under his arm. He yawned and walked to the hot spring closest to the area. His bed hair was a sight to see and he couldn’t get rid of it no matter how hard he tried before leaving his room. _Well, no one will see anyway…_ he thought before leaving with the sunset. Birds were chirping and the sky was slowly getting brighter. He really liked the scenery of country side.

Then a rustle stopped him in his tracks. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, blue eyes scanning the trees and bushes around him. After a slow second, an auburn eye showed itself behind a tree. Then rest of Sougo got into his field of vision.

“You’re gonna have a bath this early?”

 _Oh, Sougo really kept watch._ Hijikata was sincerely surprised but happy.

“None of your business.”

“You usually have bath at night Hijikata-san. After the day ends.”

“Stop remembering my bathing habits. You’re getting creepy.”

“Did you do something filthy Hijikata-san?”

Sougo smirked. Now Hijikata had a vein popping up on his forehead and a redness was spreading to his face.

“Shut the fuck up!”

Sougo just grinned because he was obviously very sleep depraved and didn’t have enough energy keep fucking Hijikata’s morning up. He said, “Bye!” with a sickeningly cute smile and left yawning. _That little bastard!_

000

It had been a long week for Hijikata. It was much harder to wait when he knew he could see – they could go to Edo anytime now. He spent his week training more than ever. People were avoding him now and Kondou was coming to check on him more than once a day lately. No, he wasn’t going crazy. He was just ready for the big fight, dammit!  
He was in the garden of the house he stayed in. He wanted to supervise the newcomers training in dojo but they would start messing up ridiculously when he was watching. If he stayed a little bit more, he would end up breaking something or someone’s face, so he went back to his room but the walls around him were smothering now. He decided to train the garden.

A nice breeze was ruffling his hair every now and then. Clouds were hiding the sun today so he wasn’t sweating much. He was swinging his sword with all his might while yelling at the top of his lungs when the wind carried a familiar scent to his nose. Then he felt eyes on himself and turned around to see who was watching him. Suddenly, his sword fell from his hands without so much of a noise. His body reacted before his mind and his feet followed each other, slowly at first, getting faster each second. He closed the gap between them in seconds and finally, he was in Gintoki’s arms.

They held each other so tight that Hijikata wasn’t sure if he was getting enough air. His heart was beating so fast, or was that Gintoki’s heart? He inhaled Gintoki’s musky and sweet scent. He felt like his lungs weren’t big enough to take as much as he wanted.

Finally Gintoki held his face in his hands and looked at him with smiling eyes. Hijikata found himself getting closer to him. Finally their lips met and Hijikata closed his eyes with a sigh. His hands roamed on Gintoki’s back over his yukata, then latched onto it as fists.

After a moment they parted and just looked at each others’ eyes for a moment… And an annoying voice ruined the moment:

“Wow, so gay!”

Sougo was grinning at them from the overhang of the old, supposed-to-be-empty house. Gintoki grinned in return.

“Good to see you!”

“What the hell are you doing here Sougo?” Hijikata asked with a frown. He had pulled back from Gintoki’s embrace immediately.

“Calm down Hijikata-san. Kondou-san heard that Danna came here and wanted me to call him.”

After finding Kondou, they moved to a big room and Gintoki gave them a detailed report about what happened in Edo and how their revolution will go on. Hijikata learned that Katsura sent that short letter with that slow man because he wanted to see if they were being followed. After confirming that it was safe to go to the old Shinsengumi’s camp from Edo, Gintoki took the road and decided to give the details in person.

The most surprising part of Gintoki’s story was how he fought Kagura’s brother and met Takasugi once again after Shinsengumi left Edo. The meeting took hours to finish but since Gintoki was there, Hijikata didn’t mind it one bit. After going through such stress though, everyone was ready to have a small celebration for all the positive developments happening in Edo.

000

After his third cup of sake, Hijikata was feeling a little lightheaded already. He was sat right next to Gintoki. Kondou kept pouring drinks for them and Gintoki kept talking about Katsura’s plans. There was an endless chatter in the room. Laughters were getting louder and louder. Hijikata put his cup down and his fingers found Gintoki’s yukata. Gintoki glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

“Are you drunk already?!”

“No, idiot!”

Gintoki excused himself and got up. Hijikata got up with him, his fingers still clutching his yukata’s arm.

“I don’t want you to get too drunk. Maybe the night air will sober you.” said Gintoki. He put his arm on Hijikata’s back and they walked to the overhang of the house. Sougo didn’t miss the chance to tease when he saw them leaving.

“Leaving already Danna? I knew Hijikata-san was shameless but I didn’t think you’d follow him just like that.”

Hijikata gritted his teeth. He was about to tell Sougo off when Gintoki chose to answer in his stead.

“He has a weird charm, I can’t seem to resist.”

Sougo snickered, Gintoki chuckled. Hijikata pulled Gintoki’s yukata arm again and they turned their back to Sougo, walking to the overhang of the old house.

The night was warm. The moon lit up the entire meadow. Long, green grass had a silver hue. The wind was shaking all of them in unison. Gintoki jumped down and held his hand out to help Hijikata but he slapped Gintoki’s hand away, frowning.

“I’m not that drunk.”

They started walking in the garden. Gintoki was wearing a light blue yukata with a white obi. The wind was tousling his hair. He looked like he was shining under the moonlight. Hijikata laughed at himself for thinking like that. What an idiot he was sometimes. Gintoki looked at him with a curious look in his eyes. Hijikata just shaked his head.

The further they went, the closer Hijikata got to Gintoki. After a short while, they found themselves under a big tree, in a space full of fireflies. Hijikata remembered a night where they were in the dark together again, their only light was a lantern on the street.

There was no moon to light the road they were walking that night, but everywhere was white with snow. Slowly falling snow had gathered on Gintoki’s shoulders and hair. They had been walking slowly to not slip and fall.

Hijikata had got really cold and started walking closer and closer to Gintoki that night. Then Gintoki had held his hand and Hijikata couldn’t find it in himself to pull his hand back. It just had been so warm. Normally they would never hold hands in public, Hijikata would never let that even after people learned about their relationship. He would just get really uncomfortable. But that night had been different, he couldn’t let Gintoki’s hand go. There hadn’t been anyone outside at that hour anyway so it had been okay. The more they had walked though, the more flustered Hijikata got. They were grown ass man, holding hands while walking. What the hell?! Wasn’t that something love struck teenagers do?! After a short while, his face and ears had been burning like fire in that cold but he was terrifingly happy for some reason he couldn’t explain.

Now there were fireflies in his hair, reminding him snowflakes falling slowly that night. Moon was over them, like that lantern and grass was a silvery white, dyed by the moon, like snow covered streets they walked that night. Only one thing was missing now.

Hijikata held his hand out to Gintoki, then he realized that he didn’t want Gintoki to take his hand, he wanted to hold Gintoki’s hand. Before Gintoki realized, he just held his hand firmly. He ended up being a bit aggresive but oh well… He was doing something like this for the first time.

Gintoki looked at their hands with big eyes, then looked at Hijikata’s face but Hijikata turned the other way immediately. He didn’t need to look at Gintoki to see that stupid grin on his face but he couldn’t help himself and turned back to him. There it was, that smile… Man, he did miss this stupid, reckless man-child, didn’t he? Hijikata just snorted and they kept walking.

“Where are we going?”

“There is a place we stayed in when we first came here. Since it’s a bit too far away and too small to house all of us, we had to desert it.”

“I wish I brought some sake.”

“Where were you gonna keep it?”

“Yeah, my hands are full.”

Gintoki’s shit eating grin convinced Hijikata that he deserved that elbow to his stomach. Gintoki yelped and started coughing but it quickly turned into laughter.

“Don’t look at me like that. Your face is gonna stuck with a frown one of these days.”

Gintoki put his index finger between Hijikata’s brows. Then slowly his finger slided over his nose and fell onto his lips. They both looked impossibly serious for a second. Hijikata’s eyes were half closed and Gintoki’s lips followed his finger to find Hijikata’s lips.

They stayed like that for a moment, kissing slowly, gently. Clouds hid the moon in the sky and they were enveloped by darkness. They parted a second and Gintoki plunged back in with a force he couldn’t keep back.

It was wet, sloppy, messy. His hair disheveled by Gintoki’s hand that held the back of his head, Hijikata wrapped an arm around Gintoki’s neck. His other hand started feeling Gintoki under his yukata. Gintoki’s other hand was around his waist, pulling him closer and closer even when there was no gap to fill between them. Hijikata understood him, they had to be closer, more than their bodies let, more than possible.

Gintoki’s tongue was in his mouth and he kept biting Gintoki’s lower lip. Gintoki’s hand was trying to untie Hijikata’s obi and when he realized this, Hijikata wanted to stop him. They were still outside, had a little more to walk. But he couldn’t focus on anything with Gintoki kissing him with a mad thirst. He had to push Gintoki back. They both stopped and tried to catch their breath. Gintoki looked at him with a questioning look.

“We’re still outside.”

“So?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The old place is right around the corner. I think we might have left a couple of futon too.”

Gintoki pursed his lips like a child whose toy was taken away. Then suddenly he caught Hijikata’s hand and started walking towards the way Hijikata pointed to with his head. Hijikata was at a loss for words and just silently followed him. They easily found the place and got inside. There, Hijikata pulled his hand back and went to a closet to get a futon out. This place was unbelivably dusty and he wasn’t gonna lie on the ground.

After they put the futon down together, Gintoki lost no time. He was on Hijikata in a second and Hijikata was straddling him in the next second. He pulled down the dark blue yukata around Hijikata’s shoulders and started kissing his neck and chest. One of Hijikata’s hands were in Gintoki’s hair and the other was undoing his yukata.

He quickly undressed Gintoki. Gintoki couldn’t be bothered with taking Hijikata’s yukata fully off so he pulled up the bottom part and pulled down the upper part to get him as naked as possible. Gintoki pushed Hijikata down and lowered himself between Hijikata’s legs, started teasing him with little kisses and bites along his legs.

“Stop playing around, it’s been too long.”

“Ooh, is Hijikata-kun that impatient? Do you crave for me?”

He had to hit him after that sentence, Gintoki deserved it but he still complained. Then with a big grin, he put his head down on Hijikata’s chest and slowly went down on him, kissing his chest and stomach. When he arrived to his dick’s head, he started teasing him with his tongue.

“Stop teasing!”

Gintoki chuckled and took all of Hijikata’s dick in his mouth. Hijikata pulled himself up and sat down. He tried to stop himself by putting both his hands on his mouth but it was too late, Gintoki heard him moan. He had a smug grin on his face now, Hijikata knew it. Gintoki took him deeper and deeper until there was no more and ran his tongue through the underside of his dick. Hijikata buried his hands into the soft, white hair in front of him.

“Gintoki!” he whispered. They were not close to where the rest of Shinsegumi was partying but he still didn’t want to make too much noise.

After Gintoki sucked him off and played with him using his tongue until he came, Hijikata decided to take control now but he wasn’t gonna just return the favor, he was gonna do more. He got on his knees, then went on and sat on Gintoki’s lap, straddling him again.

“It’s my turn.”

“Ooh, enthusiastic! I like it.”

Hijikata grinned with him and started kissing him slowly while fondling his dick. Gintoki was hard enough but he liked holding his dick in his hands even though he would never accept this out loud. Then he took Gintoki’s hand and started licking his fingers. He put them in his mouth one by one and covered them with saliva. Then pulled Gintoki’s fingers out of his mouth and led them to his entrance.

Gintoki started fingering him while Hijikata was still stroking Gintoki’s cock. They were sharing long, wet kisses mingled with moans in between. After a while, Hijikata pulled Gintoki’s fingers out and positioned himself on his dick. They didn’t have lube this time, but he had to have Gintoki inside. Hijikata slowly lowered himself and they both held their breath when he started taking Gintoki in. After the head got in, Hijikata took a deep breath, they locked eyes and before Gintoki could even understand what was going on, Hijikata sat down as low as he can in one go. They both groaned. Hijikata put his head on Gintoki’s shoulder and tried to catch his breath. He liked it when it hurt like this, Gintoki knew it too.

Then he started moving slowly but Gintoki started thrusting up. They got quicker in a couple of minutes. Hijikata held onto his shoulders and kept riding Gintoki. Gintoki’s hands were on his hips, helping him move. Hijikata looked at his lover’s face and couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss Gintoki. He wrapped his arms around Gintoki’s neck and they started making out. After a while Gintoki threw him down on the futon and went with him, falling on top of Hijikata. He held Hijikata’s legs up, pushing them down under Hijikata’s knees and kept thrusting with the same speed.

It was hot, Hijikata was so sweaty. His hair was stuck on his forehead and his lips were parted, otherwise he couldn’t get enough air. His legs were around Gintoki’s waist, he was pushing him as deep inside as possible with every thrust. Hijikata looked at Gintoki through half open, gunmetal eyes. Ah, this was the man he waited for. His silver, messy hair was over his eyes. With every thrust, his red irises would find Hijikata’s blue eyes, and then disappear under that silver perm falling on his forehead. All the muscles on his chest and wide shoulders were taut, glistening with sweat. His plump lips were wet too, thanks to Hijikata. In the silent, dark night, the only thing Hijikata could hear was their breathing and skin slapping skin.

Hijikata’s ears were ringing, his eyelashes were wet. He didn’t know where it came from in this darkness but suddenly he was seeing white. His fingers intertwined with Gintoki’s fingers over his head. He was close, so close… He closed his eyes and felt Gintoki got even faster only to bury himself deep inside Hijikata and stop. His walls were squeezing Gintoki. Their foreheads touched and they both closed their eyes…

000

Gintoki’s back was on the side of the open sliding door. Hijikata was sleeping, his back on Gintoki’s chest, his legs between Gintoki’s. Gintoki’s yukata was covering his body since it was the late hours of night and Gintoki didn’t want him to get a cold. Gintoki’s arm was around Hijikata’s waist. His free hand was holding a cigarette he stole –borrowed from Hijikata. There was a soft breeze tossing Hijikata’s hair.

After the fast paced first time, they went at it slowly one more time. Gintoki took his time kissing and touching every part of Hijikata’s body. Hijikata stopped him for a second, took his head between his hands and starting from his forehead, he kissed Gintoki’s eyelids, temples, nose and chin, only to stop on his lips. He pressed gentle, pure kisses on his lips but then lust came over him and he started biting and licking Gintoki’s lips. Gintoki didn’t know how to express his feelings and just let Hijikata kiss him as he wanted. He felt like his chest was full of a warmth it couldn’t handle, it was overflowing.

He was still feeling warm in the cold night now. He took another breath from the cigarette and heard somebody walking towards them. Okita Sougo turned the corner of the old house and smiled at Gintoki. Gintoki smiled in return and Sougo took that as an invitation to sit down. For a while, they sat without speaking. Hijikata’s breathing was all Gintoki heard. Then Sougo broke the silence.

“He has such a peaceful expression on his face. Disgusting.”

Gintoki smiled.

“I wish I convinced Zaki to come here to look for Hijikata-san. I could traumatize both of them.”

“And me.”

“Sorry, Danna. But it’s so much fun to bully Hijikata-san, it’s not my fault.”

There was a gentle smile on Gintoki’s lips.

“It really is, isn’t it?”

Sougo chuckled, then frowned and asked with a forced smile:

“Is that why you’re with Hijikata-san?”

Gintoki turned to Sougo and kept looking at him with his dead fish eyes.

“I mean, what is attractive about him, I really don’t understand. I can’t see what you and my sister saw in him.”

Sougo looked a little angry. He was lost in old memories probably. Not just his sister, but someone he saw as an admirable older brother was also feeling the same way about this man that came out of nowhere and got so close to everyone Sougo cared about.

“Well, being able to eat that much mayonnaise and staying thin is quite an impressive feat to be honest. I might have fallen for that.”

Sougo laughed.

“In that case you are even more impressive.”

“Well, I am starving most of the time, so it’s normal for me to be thin.”

For a moment, silence reigned. Then Sougo mumbled:

“Maybe these kinda things don’t have clear reasons.”

They both turned to the sky. A breeze past them and ruffled Sougo’s hair. Hijikata turned in his sleep. His cheek pressed against Gintoki’s chest. Gintoki smiled down at him and pulled his yukata up to cover his shoulders.

Sougo got up.

“I should go before he wakes up or he’ll hunt me down tomorrow.”

They smiled at each other as goodbye and Sougo turned around. Gintoki watched him until he couldn’t see Sougo’s silhouette anymore. Then he buried his nose in Hijikata’s hair and filled his lungs with his smell. It was calm, something they might not be able to have for a long time from now on. Gintoki was going to enjoy every second of his lover’s weight on his body, his warmth on his chest and his smell in every breath he takes.


End file.
